1. Field of the Invention Embodiments described herein relate generally to a test preprocessing apparatus, a test preprocessing method, and a specimen processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In processing for various kinds of blood tests such as biochemical analysis, the state of the specimen or the specimen container may affect the test result (for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2008-76185). For example, if blood serum is in a chylous, hemolytic, or icteric state, contains an impurity such as fibrin, or has defective blood clotting, the state affects the test result later or makes it impossible to conduct the test. Hence, in general, the operator visually confirms the color of the specimen to detect its state, or an analysis apparatus is used to test a specimen reacted with a reagent.
Detecting a test inhibiting factor before a test enables to prevent waste of reagents or processing for the test. However, there is a demand for more accurate and quick processing. In particular, sequentially detecting a plurality of inhibitors requires a long time. In addition, since different inhibitors may affect each other, accurate detection is difficult.